Trust
by Katie2
Summary: This is the sequel to Monday Morning. Bra is dead and Trunks is hit hard. But he can't actually face that fact that he has lost his sister and friend and runs from it all, leaving a very depressed person that needs him behind.


Trust by Katie

I started to listen to one of the most gorgeous songs I have ever heard in my life. The musician is brilliant and the lyrics are touching. This song matches exactly what I am trying to portray in this fic. This is the sequel to Monday Morning. Bra is dead by murder and her family is left to mourn over her death. It hit Trunks the hardest for her never really realized how much she meant to him. This fic focuses on him as a person and how even the strongest of people depend on others in times of need. A slight romantic tinge to it, for Monday Morning added suggestions of it.

The disclaimer is I don't own Dragonball nor do I own the song "Trust" by The Cure (I strongly suggest you listen to this song, it matches the mood of Trunks so perfectly it's surprising. It is my favorite song in the world, I wanted to put it in one of my fics so when I found this one that I was lacking a title for I found that it matched perfectly with the fic).

Please read and review.

Trust

By Katie

I can't believe she's gone.

Was it only a few days ago that I argued with her, kept her from leaving the house dressed the way she was, sat with her at the dinner table, talked with her about what to do at Pan's party. I can't believe its over.

I can't believe that I'll never get to see her resemblance to mom anymore, I wont get to see her smiles, the same smiles that she gave me when I pushed her on the swings or put a bandage on her scrapped knee. I can't believe that I'll never get to see the light scratch-scar that she has on the back of her hand from when she fell off her bicycle and into a prickle bush from when she was eleven. I can't believe I'll never get to comfort her tears when she comes home from breaking up with someone and mom isn't home. I'll never forget arguing with her over the phone when I was away at business conventions when I want to talk to mom. I'll never forget the way when we were arguing she would call for Toussan and he would come running. She would tell him what a bother I was being and I would have to run for my life. I can't believe that I miss those beatings, but I do. I miss yelling at her to get off the phone when she was talking to Marron or Pan.

I've got to face the fact she's gone. I can't believe it, but she is.

I wonder what she's doing right now up in heaven? I wonder if she's thinking of me? I wonder if she hates me for not coming to her rescue? I wonder…

Wondering is what got me to this point. I should just stop it.

You see for the second strait day I'm standing outside of the Son Household, staring up at Pan's window. The light is glowing bright gold through the window pains and I can here the soft whimpers and sobs coming from that second story window.

I came to her last night. I couldn't handle being alone anymore so I barged in and walked up to her room. Later after talking to Pan I left through the window. I left for but a few minutes and then realized I was alone again. I couldn't handle being alone.

So I went back. I lowered my ki and landed in this exact spot and just stared up at her window, hearing her sobs and eventually hearing the silence emanating from her room as the light went off. Finally, she was asleep. When I could here her soft rhythmic breathing I finally relaxed. I took to flight and landed softly in the tree beside her window. I just sat there and watched her, my ki as low as I could make it, almost undetectable.

I staid there for hours, I don't even know how long. It seemed like only minutes until the sun rose and I could here Pan awaken. I could hear Videl's soft voice trying to pry her daughter out of bed, to no success. I leaned my head back against the side of the tree trunks and listened to her. She whispered something most people couldn't hear but I had caught it easily. She couldn't go to school without my sister.

And I couldn't go to work without her. I hadn't gone to work that whole day I went home for breakfast and dinner but spent the whole day watching Pan in her dazed state.

So here I am again, right below her window. She had asked me to come back and so I did.

I fly quietly up to her window and rap on it with my fist lightly. She seemed to know it was me. She opened the window up and backed away just to see me standing there. I carefully crawled in through the window and leaned my head against the wall after closing the window.

"Pan…" I whispered silently. She nodded her head at me. "You okay?"

She just shook her head and sat back onto the bed and beckoned me to have a seat. I sat next to her on the bed and just looked down at her. I staid like that for what seemed like an eternity, not speaking, not moving, just watching her fight back her tears.

"I can't help but still feel responsible although I know its not my fault." She said after a few minutes.

I nodded my head at her.

"I know you understand how I feel, I know you probably went through a period where you felt responsible. But you know it isn't your fault yet I don't. I still don't believe it wasn't my fault. I should have gone out and looked for her when she didn't show up at my party. I should have tried harder to sense her ki, I could have if I had tried."

"Pan…" I whispered choosing my words carefully. "…it wasn't your fault. What happened could have happened to anyone, and it does. You can't hold yourself responsible. You were right by her side for so long, you stood strong beside her you were her best friend. She owes you everything and I know she was happy, because you and Toussan were beside her, as she died, her two favorite people in the world. She couldn't have chosen two better people to die beside. She loved you Pan as the sister…" I paused to fight back me tears. I couldn't show her my tears; I had to be strong for her. "…no, the sibling she never had."

I could see the puzzlement on her face as she looked up at me.

"The sibling?"

"I was never a very good brother to her, I was never really there for her. We always fought, we always argued. I can't help but regret not being able to spend better time with her, without fighting with her. I wish I could have been a better brother."

Pan put her hand up to m cheek and bushed away me tear that unannounced began to fall.

"You were always there for her, she listened to you more than she ever listened to me. Trunks-kun…"

I just shook my head and stood.

"Pan…"

"Trunks it isn't your fault, its mine, and I know that now." She stood and walked over towards me. "You were the best brother you could have been."

I just stared at her.

"You must leave." She said reaching over to the window and opening it. She beckoned me to leave and I did as she requested.

"Its not your fault Pan."

She just shook her head and I took off into flight.

I went home that night, for the first night since Bra's death. I had been spending my nights everywhere but at home.

As I entered the house I could hear mom's quiet sobs. I could feel the energy that dada shot out as he trained angrily in the gravity chamber. Everyone seemed to be doing something, but me. I couldn't find any more tears; I couldn't find any more energy to cry. I just wondered up to my room. As I went up to my room I passed Bra's, which was probably the worst part of it all. There were still the beaded strings hanging over the front of her door, still the pictures of her friends and even her family up on the door behind the beads. Everything was still the same.

I could have sworn that as I walked by I could still hear the music blasting through the door. I could still hear her sing to her music, I could still hear her pound away at her key board in frustration when she couldn't figure out the next note to put into her song. She was quite the musician and I never really realized it until I walked by and found that there was no music emanating from the room.

I walked right past and into my room. I sat on my bed as I whipped my hands through my hair. I had grown it out for the past three years; it wasn't as short as it used to be. I pulled it out of the ponytail, which I tucked into the back of my shirt. It fell freely around my face, delicately sheltering my eyes from the rays of the artificial light streaming forth from my lamp.

I hadn't even shaved since I last saw Bra. I felt around my face. Light purple spikes of hair began to show around my face and under my nose. Interesting, I wonder how I would look with a beard? Not very good I suppose.

But that isn't what mattered at that moment. I leaned my head into the pillows and relaxed, allowing my eyes to finally close for the first time in days as I allowed sleep to pull its dark black shadow of hands around me and pull at my mind until I finally drifted into the land of dreams, sleep's clammy, black hands never releasing me for a moment.

***

The next thing I realized my eyes were opened wide. It was the morning and the sun shown lazily through my silk blinds, glistening as it shines over my eyes, making the clammy grips of sleep retreat into the last of dawn.

I opened my eyes and I felt refreshed, but still something played at the back of my mind, a feeling of dread. I shrugged it off and got up walking out of my room. I walked past Bra's room, pausing to take a look at everything that was hers. Then it hit me. I couldn't stay anymore I had to leave. I galloped down stairs to see mom with rings beneath her eyes, cooking breakfast. 

"Mom," I said in a matter of fact way, "I'm moving out."

My mom turned and looked up at me. Her face was blank and expressionless. I could tell she hadn't slept for days. She seemed so pale and cold, and her eyes were black and puffy.

"I'm losing you too?" she asked and she turned her head back down to the stove. I couldn't bear to see her like this so I left the kitchen; better yet I left the house.

***

Apartment hunting wasn't exactly my favorite thing. Everywhere I went it seemed that the apartments all had the same colours, the same trendy lights and floors. Bra had always wanted her room to be kept up with the latest of everything so where ever I went in a anew apartment I saw Bra written all over everything, the couches, the beds, the walls, the floors, the lights. Everything seemed to scream the name Bra.

Finally after a days worth of apartment and house hunting I saw a little town house about the size I was looking for on a little quiet street in the outskirts of Satan City. True I would have to commute to work every day in Western Capital, but it seemed to fit me perfectly. It was a little black house with white window treatments. I went inside and took a look for the owners said it was fine. The floors were hardwood, the walls were brown, and the kitchen was oak with brown cupboards. It was at all up to date and everything seemed to fit me perfectly. I bought it immediately and since the owners had already moved out I had said I would take possession in three days. I was in the greatest hurry to move out.

So the next day I spent my whole time packing things up in boxes. Mom just sat downstairs at the kitchen table, clutching the paper in her hand. Her hand clenched and unclenched around it over and over. I asked her if she would like to give me a hand but she just said she was busy reading the paper. She seemed to be slipping away from me. There was nothing I could do; I knew that I couldn't stay anymore.

Dad didn't look at me. I knew he thought of me as someone trying to escape reality, but he didn't seem to be ashamed of me. It was true; I was trying to escape the reality of things. I was trying to escape Bra's death.

The next day I moved all of my necessities and the stuff I was going to move over there. I left everything that reminded me of Bra. The Christmas presents, the birthday presents, the outfits she had liked, the ones she disliked, the things that she had wanted to borrow like CDs. I wanted nothing to remind me of her, I wanted nothing to be the same.

So I ran. The next day after that I was gone, I had run away from everything. It wasn't a surprise to anyone when they found out I had left. I was in the pits of depression and it was hurting so much.

I settled in that day. Everything was unpacked; most of it was put in odd places that I couldn't recall other stuff had been thrown over the floor. It didn't really matter to me. It was somewhere so it didn't bother me.

I didn't even talk to mom or dad. I ignored my e-mail and unplugged my phone. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I was alone, and that was what I wanted, to be alone and not get hurt again.

But I was wrong.

***

Work was a drastic change of pace. When I went back everyone was all over me, bugging me about this and that, asking me to meet this client or that one. I didn't care about it all. I just shuffled into the elevator and pushed everyone else out. I went up to my office and locked the door. I took a look at the papers that had been pilled onto my desk and took out a pen. I quickly read over the just of them all and signed the papers until I found one that I didn't want to find, the bill for Bra's final expenses. I wondered how it had gotten into there. I couldn't bear to read it and I slammed my fist through the pile of papers. I screamed and tore at them all with all my might, blasting them into little pieces. I couldn't look at anything that reminded me of Bra, I couldn't face it that she was dead.

So I blasted out my window quickly, breaking the glass of the window. My secretary ran towards the window and saw me as I left, a hand whipped over my face and shielding my eyes.

I went home. I didn't want to face it anymore; I couldn't face it anymore. Everything was catching up with me, everything. That is what I hated most.

***

But after a month I seemed to be feeling better, I seemed to be blocking it. I couldn't face it so I blocked it out. I went to work, I ignored the questions to do with my family, and I ignored everything to do with my family and even my friends.

That was until a Friday evening when I felt my fathers ki approaching. I didn't think much of it at first but I did when he pounded down my door.

"Boy get over here now!" he screamed. I felt that I could do nothing but comply so I went with him.

"Yes?"

"Kakorotto's grand brat is in the house playing a song on Bra's keyboard. Go and talk to her."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who understands her, that's why. She has a knife at her side and keeps reaching for it. Go and talk to her brat!"

I looked puzzled at my father but complied. I took, into flight towards Capsule Corp and when I approached I heard that music. It was coming from Bra's room. I stopped and looked at my father.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She's in Bra's room." I gulped down my fears.

"That doesn't matter." He screamed at me. "Get in there!"

I complied unhappily by running up the steps and into the hallway. I approached Bra's room and I could hear the soft rhythmic sway of a song that Pan and Bra had been composing together.

I quietly reached for the knob of the door and turned it slightly to see Pan sitting at Bra's desk, Bra's keyboard sprawled out on the desk.

I took a step inside and she didn't look at me at all. I could hear the emotion in the song I could hear her soft melody seeping through my ears, fill my soul with a sort of emotion, almost an emotion of despair and sadness yet filling with hope and need.

She suddenly stopped and without looking at me opened her eyes again and spoke.

"B flat."

"B flat?" I questioned.

"B flat." She repeated. "Bra and I had been searching for a note."

I just looked at her.

"Can I take a seat?"

"It's a free country."

I sat down beside her. I looked around on the desk searching for her piece of music. She just began to play again, the soft melody churning in my head. After about two and a half minutes she began to sing.  
  


**"There is no-one left   
In the world   
That I can hold onto   
There is really no-one left at all   
There is only you**

**And if you leave me now   
You leave all that we were   
Undone   
There is really no-one left   
You are the only one   
  
And still the hardest part for you   
To put your trust in me   
I love you more than I can say   
Why won't you just believe?"**

"Pan," I asked after she had finished, "who is that song about?"

"Bra and I were going to finish composing the song and then right the lyrics. But I wrote them a week ago."

"Pan?"

"I've felt so alone. I haven't spoken to anyone, not a person. When you stopped coming to see me I fell even worse into the pit."

"Pan?"

She reached over to her other side and picked something up. I remembered Toussan telling me she had a knife with her. I didn't have time to react. She had it up in her hand pointing to her chest.

"You would never understand Trunks. I'm alone. She left me, you left me. You all left me."

"Pan?"

"I might as well leave as well. No one cares about me anymore. The one person I could turn to wasn't there anymore. I came down here a month ago and your stuff wasn't here. I keep coming back every night, hoping you here, but your not. You abandoned me, just like she did."

"Pan listen to me, I didn't abandon you. I didn't abandon you. I'm right here with you, I'm right here."

"Only when your father told you to come. You left me Trunks; I can't forgive you for that.

"Pan?"

"You left me."

I tried desperately to think of something to say. He grip on the knife grew stronger as it inched closer to her chest. I suddenly thought of something, Pan's song. The most beautiful song I had ever heard, her lyrics. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth and began to sing.

**"There is no-one left   
In the world   
That I can hold onto   
There is really no-one left at all   
There is only you**

**And if you leave me now   
You leave all that we were   
Undone   
There is really no-one left   
You are the only one   
  
And still the hardest part for you   
To put your trust in me   
I love you more than I can say   
Why won't you just believe?"**

Pan dropped her knife. She just looked up at me, tears glistening in her eyes. I felt to guilty at that moment I couldn't do anything. Her eyes grew wetter and wilder; her movements seemed to be slower until finally she broke down into tears. I put my arm around her and whispered to her that it would be okay. She paused and looked up at me. I felt myself so attached to her at that moment, so very attached. I leaned closer towards her, my eyes closed. She had closed her eyes and our lips met. I placed my arms around her waste and held her close while she wrapped her arms around my neck. When we broke apart I just looked at her.

"It isn't your fault."

"I know."

"I'll always be here for you Pan-chan."

"Can I trust you?"

"Trust me."

The End

That's it. The song that Pan sung and Trunks sung is the song called Trust. The Cure as well as the lyrics composed the song that was supposedly composed by the two. It belongs to The Cure. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!

Best wishes,

Katie


End file.
